<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karma Time by BlackRavenDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467116">Karma Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams'>BlackRavenDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Misadventures of Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, BAMF Akabane Karma, Bureaucrat Akabane Karma, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Karma is great, M/M, One Shot, Shiota Nagisa is a Good Teacher, Teacher Shiota Nagisa, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's class temporarily gets a new PE teacher, one with flaming red hair and gold eyes.</p><p>Kaede Yato, one of Nagisa's students, finds that there's something unique about this man. And it's not just the fact that he can be as scary as hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Misadventures of Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karma Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagisa was having a serious problem with his students, one that he knew his boyfriend could help solve. <em> If the bastard agrees to help me in the first place. </em></p><p>“Karma?” Nagisa asked, approaching the redhead from behind. Even though Karma was sitting, he had to stand on his toes to properly kiss him on the forehead. </p><p>Karma hummed, sounding content. “Do you want something, babe?”</p><p><em> Good. It worked. </em>“Will you...Will you take two weeks off work to help my students? I feel that they are struggling with combat and don’t truly understand each other’s strengths. They don’t have a strong bond between them.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And you think I could help? What’s wrong with the current PE teacher?”</p><p>Nagisa sighed. “Karma, please. You <em>know </em>you can help. If anyone was good at utilizing his fellow classmate’s strengths, it’s you. I am good at analyzing people and finding out their weaknesses so I can eventually take them down, but you were undoubtedly the best at finding out what people are good at and using your team to reach a certain goal.” He knew Karma was a sucker for compliments and hoped that this would get his point across.</p><p>“Fine, but if I do this, I expect lots of cuddles in retribution.” He leapt at Nagisa and pulled him into a gigantic bear hug. “I will be missing two weeks worth of work, after all.”</p><p><em> Damn him. </em>“Fine, whatever. Thanks for doing this, though,” Nagisa replied as he wiggled out of Karma’s embrace.</p><p>“Whatever?” Karma wailed dramatically in an attempt to tease him. But then he hugged him again and began to smother him with kisses.</p><p>“STOP THAT!” Nagisa managed to shout in between giggles.</p><p>“Hehe, you’re so cute ~”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, did you know we are getting a new PE teacher? He’ll be here for just our combat unit.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, who?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have no idea. Apparently he is really good at fighting.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ha. That's why he's here to teach us, right? Still, he seems like someone I’d like to meet.” </em>
</p><p>Kaede was intrigued by the rumors spreading around the class, and wondered whether this new teacher would be anything like Shiota.</p><p>As if he were summoned by Kaede’s thoughts, the teacher then entered the classroom, and everybody hushed. “Welcome class. Before I take roll, I have someone to introduce to you guys. Everyone, meet Karma Akabane. He will be working with you all on combat and self defense.” </p><p>
  <em>"Karma Akabane? Isn't he Shiota-sensei's boyfriend? He's the bureaucrat who was on the cover of that magazine last month, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I remember him!"</em>
</p><p>Kaede wondered what the teacher could possibly be thinking. Having a man like that teach them combat seemed pretty strange. But then the aforementioned man came into the room, and Kaede turned his attention back to the front to give Akabane a once-over. He was tall and rather handsome, with his red hair gelled back and neatly parted to one side. Instead of the standard PE uniform, he was wearing a maroon dress shirt, dark jeans, and a causal expression that suggested that he felt at home in the classroom. </p><p>Several students looked amused when he went straight to Shiota and whispered something to him that made the other blush slightly.</p><p>If he <em>was</em> good at fighting, Kaede found it hard to tell from his appearance. He was quite lean and looked relatively innocent, though not as innocent as the teacher standing next to him.</p><p>Kaede scoffed, feeling underwhelmed. “Doesn’t he work for the government? What can he possibly teach us about how to fight?”</p><p>“Oh, I-uh...Yeah. You’ll see that there's much more to him than what meets the eye.”</p><p>This caught the class’s attention. If Shiota thought so highly of his combat skills, then there must be something absolutely incredible about Akabane.</p><p>“If you say so,” Kaede responded nonchalantly. Still, now that he thought about it, Kaede found that there <em> was </em> something off-putting about the new PE teacher’s eyes. They were the color of molten gold, which would have suggested warmth if not for the fact that they had a certain <em>sinister </em>quality about them. <em>What kind of bureaucrat is secretly good at fighting? There’s definitely something strange about him, just like there is with Shiota-sensei. </em></p><p>Whispers now filled the room, and the man laughed. “You must be Kaede-kun. I’ve heard about you.” He gave him a surprisingly warm smile before addressing the rest of the class. “You guys can call me Karma-sensei. I hope you all are ready for your training.”</p><p>There was no doubt that underneath the handsome face was a surprisingly sadistic personality.</p><p>“Uh oh,” Grace whispered from the desk next to him. The ginger-haired girl had been his best friend for several years, and now they both expressed their alarm at having Karma as their PE teacher.</p><p>“What are we going to do about him?” was Kaede’s hushed reply.</p><p>“We have to try to kill him before we have PE. That way we won’t have to train with him.”</p><p>She was certainly quite insane, but he could not argue with such a straightforward idea. “Good thinking. I’ll poison him.”</p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>But then Shiota started taking roll, and the two fell silent.</p><p>Karma was long gone by the time they began their English lesson, most likely changing into his PE uniform and getting ready for their training later in the afternoon. Kaede noticed that he had left his water bottle behind, the blue container sitting unattended on the front desk.</p><p>
  <em> If I could just get to his water bottle. </em>
</p><p>As the clock ticked by, Kaede anxiously waited for lunch to come, knowing that with his classmates (and most importantly Shiota) gone, he would have the opportunity to poison Karma’s drink.</p><p>Finally, the bell rang and dismissed them for lunch. His classmates filtered out of the classroom, and Grace quietly wished him luck.</p><p>Commending himself on his plan, Kaede then pulled out a vial of poison out of his school bag. He carefully opened Karma's water bottle to find that it was filled with...<em>Is that strawberry milk? </em>His nose wrinkling at the overly sweet smell, he shook his head and then poured the poison into the drink. He was about to screw the cap back onto the bottle when he realized that he was not alone anymore. </p><p>“Oh no, that’s not going to work.” The suave voice made Kaede shiver. Gold eyes glinted as a silver blade was brought to the delinquent's neck. Now that Kaede was being held in<em> Karma-sensei's</em> tight grip, his legs dangling off the ground due to their height difference, there was no mistaking the muscles underneath the blue uniform <em>or</em> the man's abnormal strength.</p><p>He cursed himself for getting into this mess. “Karma-sensei!” </p><p>“I highly suggest that you not attempt to kill me in such a paltry manner. I will not fall prey to one of your petty traps.” The knife still held against his neck, the boy watched with horror as the man grabbed the water bottle and casually downed the <em>entire</em> beverage before shaking it to demonstrate that not a single drop was left. “If you're going to assassinate someone like me, know that a simple poison won’t work.”</p><p>Sweat dripped down Kaede’s forehead. “Wha-What? Are you unkillable or something?”</p><p>“Perhaps.” With this, Kaede was finally let go. Without a second thought, he ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.</p><p>The other students were already ready for PE, their blue uniforms seemingly blending into the sky in Kaede’s panicked eyes. “Guys, guys! The PE teacher is a sadistic psycho!”</p><p>“Huh?” Grace asked, more than a little confused by her friend's abject terror. “I thought you said that you were going to poison his drink.”</p><p>“I did, but he caught me. He put a knife to my neck and then drank all of his <em>strawberry milk</em> before telling me that I would have to try harder if I wanted to kill him.” Kaede turned a bit red from embarrassment.</p><p>Everyone looked positively alarmed. “What!”<em> My thoughts exactly. </em>While his classmates talked about Karma, Kaede quickly scarfed down his lunch before he changed into his PE uniform. <em>What am I going to do about Karma-sensei?</em></p><p>“What are you guys talking so excitedly about?” Shiota asked, looking as innocent as ever despite the fact that he was currently holding a knife in each of his hands. "Don't leave me out!"</p><p>"Sorry, we were talking about the new PE teacher. <em>Your boyfriend</em>," one of the students teased.</p><p>"Yodai-kun!" Nagisa scolded good-naturedly at the boy. </p><p>Kaede then spoke up. “Umm, Karma-sensei is freaking crazy.”</p><p>The teacher rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah, he’s...he’s like that sometimes. He’s actually fairly sweet, though.” <em>What the hell is wrong with both of them? They are a couple from hell or something! </em></p><p>“That’s because you are insane yourself, Shiota-sensei!” everyone reminded him. </p><p>“Who’s insane, now?” Karma asked, entering the conversation and wrapping an arm around Shiota’s waist. A vaguely threatening aura rolled off the redhead, making it clear that he knew <em>exactly</em> what they had just said. </p><p>“NOBODY!” the students all amended.</p><p>Shiota looked slightly peeved. “Stop scaring the hell out of everybody, Karma!” </p><p>The man laughed as the teacher then made his way back inside the school. “Let’s go do some drills, all right?” </p><p>Soon they were all standing in the field with their training knives in their hands, and that’s when <em> everything </em>Kaede thought about Karma changed. </p><p>“Weak stance,” Karma observed as he walked through the rows of students, easily knocking one of them over with a single hand. He just as easily grabbed the knife out of another student’s hand. “You need to be able to protect yourself. And that means understanding that your opponent will at times be both highly skilled and highly trained. When going against such a person, a fight can be won or lost from your opening move, so if you come in all weak and flimsy —” He swung the knife he had just stolen at yet another student, who tumbled to the ground in an attempt to protect himself. “— you will lose.”</p><p>The class began to converse in hushed murmurs. </p><p>“I wasn’t <em>the</em> best assassin during my time in class 3-E, as that honor went to your teacher, and I was ranked fourth in marksmanship.” He gave a little laugh when a few students grumbled about how that is not bad at all. “And while I was really good at fighting, I was <em>definitely </em> not as strong as some of the assassins I’ve had to face."</p><p>Kaede's eyes widened. <em>He fought several professionals when he was in middle school? Then he is really, really good at combat. What the hell...</em></p><p>"However, I was <em>smart</em> and trained a <em>lot</em>. And thus, I was <em> extremely </em>good at using my strength and the resources I had available.” </p><p><em>Egotistical much? </em>Kaede rolled his eyes and was about to say that he wanted to leave when something unexpected occurred. Karma went to the front of the class and surprised everyone by getting in a fighting stance, facing the students with a mischievous smirk. “Now, show me what you’ve got.”</p><p><em>So he is, in fact, crazy</em><em>. Interesting. </em>Everyone charged, but Karma was able to evade all of them so easily that Kaede thought he could have done this in his sleep. <em>He probably could, actually. </em>While Kaede would never admit it in a million years, this man was <em>cool</em>.</p><p>“You all can do much better than that. And while you’re attempting to use your individual strengths, you're forgetting a very valuable resource.”</p><p>Murmurs of confusion as the students got back in position were the only responses Karma received.</p><p>“<em>Each other. </em> You all attacked me individually and didn’t even think about working together. <em> Strength </em>isn’t just physical ability. It’s your talent. A good assassin can accurately utilize each of their teammate’s skillsets to successfully complete their mission. Of course, this would require some sort of bond to be formed between those that are working together <em>prior</em> to the mission.” Karma’s eyes gleamed as he scanned the rows of students. “Now, you all should understand each other after being in 3-E for so long. Surely you’ve all gotten a taste of everyone's strengths and weaknesses.” </p><p>Everyone looked a bit embarrassed, and the PE teacher shook his head and smiled. “Thought so. We will need to work on changing that. Everyone has their own talent, and we will work together to find out what each person here is good at. <em>That</em> will be our goal in the combat unit. We won’t be learning to punch each other senseless, but learning to fight with our opponent’s strength in mind. For some of you, your strength <em>would </em>be physical ability.” His gaze rested on Kaede for a second before moving on. “For others, it could be stealth and one-hit attacks.” Kaede thought about Shiota and his well-hidden bloodlust. "Even if a person doesn't have a talent for assassination, it doesn't mean that they aren't useful. Some people are good at observing situations from afar. Some people love to learn and can use their knowledge to do all sorts of science and tech-related things. Some people are friendly and can easily form a bond with their target."</p><p>The man smirked. "It's important to remember that it's not so badass to look down on people as it is to look them in the eye before beating them up."</p><p>
  <em> He’s utterly terrifying but amazing. Coolest. PE. Teacher. EVER.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Kaede-kun talked to me after PE today. He said that you are a really good teacher," Nagisa informed his boyfriend as the two were driving back to their apartment after Nagisa had finished cleaning up for the day. "He also told me that I was great at teaching, too, which is really strange because he never complimented me before."</p><p>Karma grinned. "Interesting."</p><p>"He reminds me of you before Korosensei taught you."</p><p>The redhead laughed. "Yeah, he does remind me of my old self. He better not waste his talent by being full of himself."</p><p><em>I wonder what his lesson had been about. </em>"I hope he won't after your lesson today, as he really seemed to have taken it to heart. I wish I had been there to see you teach. Maybe I'll watch you tomorrow if you don't mind." </p><p>This elicited a small laugh from Karma. "Of course you can watch me. Anyway, I'm glad what I said meant so much to him." A slight smirk adorned his face.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to do this. It means a lot to me."</p><p>His smirk grew. "You still owe me cuddles, though."</p><p>“Of course...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! I love hearing from you all!</p><p>I have several other works, so please check them out if you guys are interested :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>